1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to traffic signal lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles usually include a variety of traffic signal lamps, such as a headlamp and a daytime running lamp, configured for increased visibility to other road users, and reducing a probability of traffic accident. Brightness of the headlamp is generally greater than the daytime running lamp. The daytime running lamp is mainly used during driving in bad weather, and the headlamp is used at night with no other lamps illuminated. However, the daytime running lamp and the headlamp have their own light sources, this will lead to a high cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a traffic signal lamp that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.